User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/"The BartBob Movie: Boy Out of City" Part 5 - Bart escapes with Bob inside a bubble
Sideshow Bob: (to Lucille) I had it right in my greedy little mits, and then: poof! And now it's gone. Gone forever! Oh, I was so close to gaining the people's respect/fear. Lucille: Um, Bob? Bob: Oh, when will my frustration/humiliation end? Lucille: Bob... Bob: Not now, Hun! I'm ranting/raving. (sighs) -_-, All right, what is it? Lucille: Well, I was trying to tell you there's an angry mob outside, (camera zooms out) but now they're inside. (Well, better now then never, now but yes now, duh, yup!) Bob: ._.! Oh... (Mario grabs Bob by the neck) (Painful!) Lucille: (while the mob angrily stares at her) :/, I...just work here. Mario: (while he and the chanting mob, carrying Lucille, exit Wes Doobner's World Famous Family Rib Huts) We'd like to have a word with you. Bob: (After Mario threw him at the ground, Bob chuckles nervously) <:), You all look very hungry. Can I get anybody a rib hut? Mario: (while pointing at Bob) >:(, Enough with that niceties, Sideshow Bob! This is the last time I'm gonna ask you. >:/! WHERE IS ME FORMULER?! Bob: (while crawling away from Mario) <:O, I told you, Mario! <:(, I don't have it! Mario: >:/! Wrong answer! (prepares to hit Bob with a giant hammer) Bart: Stop! *Mario and Bob stops and looks at Bart!* All right, Mario. Let me get in on this. (growls, then angrily walks toward Bob) Bob: <:O? What's going on around here? Bart: (pushes Mario back) You may want to step back a little, Mario. :/, -_-. This could get messy. Mario: >:D! Let's hope so. Bart: So, you won't talk, eh, Bob? (gets out a bubble jar) I didn't wanna have to do this. Bob,... (dips his wand in the jar) >:/! ...here comes the pain! Mario: Soap in the eyes, eh? Diabolical. Bob: (while Bart blows a bubble and sends Bob in it) >_:O! Hey, they're getting away! Bart: <:(, Sorry, Mario! Mario: ._., So, you've been runnin' a long con on me, eh? >:/! All these years, you've been working for Sideshow Bob?! Oh, when i get the two of you, i will smash both of you with my hammer! Marvin: They're in cahoots! Mario: >:/, Yeah, I guess that's a short way of saying it. Stop that bubble! (the customers throw stuff at the bubble, including a football and a customer) Customer: Please tell me there's something soft below me. Bart and Bob: :/, Uh, nope. (the customer falls and screams) Mario: Bart! (the bubble floats farther) <;(! Oh, you were like an underpaid son to me. >:/, I would have expected Tom to stab me in the back! (points to Tom, who had been sleeping on his feet) Tom: (wakes up) Huh, what? (Points to this, bonus!:) Please, it's Jerry you refer to, right? Mario: Unfortunately not at all, Tom. Who's this Jerry, anyway? But, Bart, <:(, me most trusted employee, working with me sworn enemy?! (while pointing at Tom) >:(, You know what this means, Mr. Tom? Tom: :/, -_-? We get rest of the day off? Mario: No! Ok, maybe, but that's not it! This be but a harbinger of what I fear lies ahead. For you, for me, for all of Springfield! The Mario Patty is what ties us all together! Without it, there will be a complete breakdown of social order! A war of all against all! Dark times are ahead! Dark times indeed! (falls on his face) Tom: -_-? Seriously? (Mario gets up) Aren't you overreacting a bit? (Springfield and its citizens shift to a post-apocalyptic phase à la Mad Max full of fire) Mario: :/. Welcome to the apocalypse, Mr. Tom. (camera zooms out) I hope you like leather. (Springfield's People run away angrily; camera zooms out again) Tom: -_-, I prefer suede. *Normal view now!:* Wait a minute, why am i wearing clothes anyway, i'm a cat! Mario: Well, you're part of the team, that explains why! Tom: <:/, Well, that's fair enough. I still prefer suede. *Back to the outside view!:* (Springfield sign burns down!) *End of Part 5!* (NOT the end of the story, which Sam says in Part 6, anyway!) Category:Blog posts